


I promise myself

by SugarAngel



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-08
Updated: 2019-11-08
Packaged: 2021-01-25 16:48:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,958
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21359455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SugarAngel/pseuds/SugarAngel
Summary: A Songfic which based on the Epsiode 'The end'Also the Song called 'I promised myself'It is heartbreaking but have fun reading it.Oh and get some handkerchiefs.
Relationships: Chuck Shurley/Original Female Character(s), Chuck Shurley/You
Comments: 1
Kudos: 7





	I promise myself

I promised myself  
I promised I'd wait for you  
The midnight hour  
I know you'll shine on through  
I promised myself  
I promised the world to you  
I give you flowers  
You make my dreams come true

It was night and the stars where shining bright in the sky, as Chuck stand infront of the door of Y/Ns house, with flowers in his hands. His hands were sweaty and he was kinda nervous, no matter how long they know each other. He was so amazed by her. Anything was perfect and she inspired him to write. She was the first angel he met and the first one he fall in love with. Y/N wanted to live with the humans since heaven wasn't her home anymore. She hate fights and wanted to stop it but no one of her older brothers would listen to her. She was still a legend up there, since she left. She decided to settle down and have a house. Destiny made sure it was next to Chuck.  
Chuck knocked and the door open. For a moment, he stopped breathing.  
"Hey Chuck", she said smiling to him. He hoped he looked good tonight. He stood a half hour in his House to look after a nice outfit. He even trimmed his beard and made his hair right. He wanted the date to be perfect.   
"Hey, Y/N. You look good today.", he said.  
"Thanks...you don't look bad either. Wanna come in?", she asked and he nodded. Y/N let him in with a smile.

How many of us out there  
Feel the need to run and look for shelter?

Hours passed and they came closer. The date was full of laughters, singing and telling storys. He was so happy. She was so understandable, awesome, beautiful and as she kissed him, his heart began to bump fast in his chest. He never though that would happen, since she told him angels don't have feelings. But maybe it changed for her. Oh, how much he love her. He smiled into the kiss as he hold her close. He feel so weightless.

I promised myself  
That I'd say a prayer for you  
A brand new tomorrow  
Where all you wish comes true  
I promised myself  
That I'd make it up to you  
My sister and brother  
Know I'm in love with you

Years passed. Chuck could never be happier and as he heard he became a father, he couldn't believe his luck.  
In the year 2014, Lucifer killed Micheal.  
Chuck, Hope and Y/N were three of some people who survived Lucifer and croaton. He was still scared he could lose his little family. His dream. Everyone know how much he love them and especially his love for Y/N.   
They both were sitting on a bench under the stars, didn't have much time. Tomorow Y/N will go with Dean and some others to kill Lucifer. Chuck had tears in his eyes. He don't want her to go, not her. Even if she promised that nothing will happen.  
"My love, what happen when angels die?", he once asked. Y/N kissed his head and answered:"You see the stars up there? That are just angels who died and find their peace in the universe to look over their love ones.", she told him "If I.."  
"No...please...you wont die...don't say that. I need you...Hope needs you!", he said and sobbed.  
"Listen to me. If I don't come back tomorow promise me to look in the stars up there and pray for me. I will always be there for you two. I love you so much, you make me so happy.", she said with tears in her eyes "But I will come back... just wait till the midnight hour."  
Chuck nodded and start to cry. He don't wanna lose her or their daughter. He hated that Lucifer won, that his daughter grow up in a world with fear and war but he knew that there will be someone who will kill Lucifer and make the world to a better place.  
"Take care of her, ok? Tell her I love her, tell her that Mommy fight for you two.. and for the world", she said smiling sadly.  
"Y-Yes I promise...I love you."  
"I love you too...be sure I make the world safe for you."

How many of us out there  
Feel the pain of losing what was once theirs?  
God I know what people say about her  
No mistake, who can live without love?

Hours passed at the next day and Chuck waited. Anyone came back...anyone except Y/N. Chucks knees getting weak and he felt sick. His stomach turn around, coldness came up of nowhere. Tears came in his eyes again and he had to close his eyes for a moment, to catch himself. He didn't wanted to hear that she was dead, he didn't wanted to hear that she fall fighting for justice. All he wanna do is crying and blaming himself for not being on her side, for not stopping her. He stumble back to his bunker where a little girl of six years wait for him. A girl which reminds him so much after her mother. The eyes, the hair, the love for Toffee and cats.  
"Daddy, Daddy! I draw something for Mum.", she said excitly and show him a pic of Y/N with wings. Tears streamed down his face. How should he tell her her mommy is dead?  
"That looks beautiful, Honeybee. She will like it."  
Hope smiled proudly of herself.

(I promised myself  
That I'd wait for you)

"Wait for me till midnight hour.", y/n told him yesterday. Maybe their was hope. Maybe she wasn't dead.  
"Where is mommy?"  
"She...come soon."; he just sayed and smiled sadly. He need to distract her and himself.  
"Wanna make some pancakes?", he asked softly, feeling lost snd broken inside.  
"YEAH Pancakes. You are the best, I love you."  
"I love you too..."; he mumble and hug her, trying not to break down in tears.

How many of us out there  
Feel the pain of losing what was once theirs?  
God I know what people say about her  
No mistake, who can live without love?

Chucks heart hurt deeply. It was like someone stabbed him with a knife again and again. While Hope slept peacefuly (after a meal of pancakes, playtime and storytelling) in his arms he though back at the time Y/N was alive. He try to bring back the memories of her smell, look and smile. He always loved her smile and couldn't see her sad. When she was sad he try to cheer her up. She made him laugh and happy. Now she wasn't there and he missed her. Every piece of her. He remember the day as she had Hope in her arms the first time. She cried out of joy and he was so in love with his little daughter. She had the look of her mother but she love to write and telling storys like Chuck. He teached her writing on her fifth Birthday. A little sunshine. His little sunshine. Their sunshine. He get a blanket which he put over her as he lay her on the couch and went outside. It was dark outside and the stars where shining bright.

I promised myself  
I promised I'd wait for you  
The midnight hour  
I know you'll shine on through  
I promised myself  
I promised the world to you  
I give you flowers  
You make my dreams come true

That remind him of their first date. He had to smile as he look up to the stars. He searched Y/N and was sure she was the brightest one, since she was the most beautiful angel for him. He cried again. He wanted her back so bad, the feeling he had around her. His heart broke in million peaces. He will never come over her. She mean to much to him. He sat down on the bench, head buried in his hands.  
"Please come back.", he whispered, waiting and hoping for a sign. Nothing. Suddenly the door of the Bunker get open.  
"Daddy?", the young girl asked.  
"Hey sweetie. You should sleep."  
"I can't...Mommy didn't say good night..where is she?", she asked and went to him.  
Chuck sighed and picked her up before he point to the stars.  
"Do you see the brightest star?"  
The little girl nod.  
"That is her. And she can't come right now but she want me to say goodnight to you from her."  
"But what is she doing up there?"  
"Watching over us, keeping us safe..."  
She rubbed her eyes before leaning her head against Chucks shoulder.  
"Can you say her, that I love her?", she ask yawning. He nodded and looked up again.  
"See. She loves you...I love you too...so much.", he said and his voice broke.   
"Why are you crying?"  
"You are too young to understand that. But if you are older I will tell it you."  
The girl nod and make it herself comfortable in his arms before sleeping in. Chuck kissed her head before going back in the Bunker to lay her in the bed, so she could sleep. 

In the midnight hour  
I will wait for you  
I will wait for you  
I will wait for you

It was midnight as Hope cuddle up next to Chuck, smiling in her sleep and dreaming of her family. The brightest star in the sky sending calm lights in the bedroom, making sure she will sleep well without having bad dreams. Chuck could swear he saw Y/N standing in the light and smiling at him.  
"I love you."; she whispered, tears in her eyes. He reached for her but she was gone. Tears blury his vision and he took some deep breaths before he calm down and sleep in.  
But he never broke the promises he gave her. To protect their daughter and the most important thing.  
That he will wait for her every midnight.  
And every midnight he will look in the stars, seeing her smile.  
As Hope was old enough, he told her the story of her mother and the stars.  
Hope Shurley, the Nephilim, child of an Prophet and an angel, bringing hope one day by killing Lucifer. Just destiny could knew it.  
She made the world to a better place.  
But Chuck was still waiting for Y/N every midnight by looking up to the stars.

In the midnight hour

And as the time for Chuck came, he was laying on the death bed. Hope next to him, tears in her eyes.  
"Don't cry Honeybee, just look in the stars in the midnight hour. We'll be up there.", he told her  
She nodded and took his hand.  
"Tell mum I love her."  
"I will, my brave little angel.", he said.

I will wait for you

And before he died, he could swear he saw Y/N smiling at him. She stretch out her hand and he took it smiling, knewing it was time.   
"I promise I will write a story about you two, so you can life forever.", Hope said sobbing as Chucks soul left his body.

I will wait for you

Another star appeared next to the brightest star and Hope believed it was her Dad.  
She kept her promise. And every night in the midnight hour she look up in the sky, smiling.  
"I love you two. Thanks for everything.", she said smiling. The wind played with her hair and she could swear she saw her parents happy in each others arm, looking to her proudly.

I will wait for you


End file.
